The Twelfth Step
The Twelfth Step is the second episode of ''LOST: The Next Generation'''s first season. It was originally broadcast on July 6th, 2010. A trip to the jungle for food leads to a trial of temptation for Dominic. Meanwhile, Ned and the others have to deal with the fallout of the mysterious man in the jungle. Flashback explores the origin of Dominic's ring. Read the script here. Synopsis Flashbacks Dominic Dominic is alone at a club drinking like he enjoys the nightlife, a blonde hair woman takes a seat next to Dominic and Dominic feels attracted to this woman. Dominic talks it up with this woman while the woman reveals her name as Beth. The two make an instant connection and begin to bond over a dance on the dance floor. An unknown time later, Dominic takes Beth out to a dinner at a restaurant. Beth is shocked at the glamor of the place to which Dominic explains he had to empty out his checking account for it. While they're eating, Beth breaks it out into the open that she's married which makes Dominic angry because he thought she was a single woman; Dominic then stops to notice a bruise on her arm, which Beth tries to cover up but lets out that her husband is abusing her, stating that it's complicated. Dominic starts to leave but not before Beth suggests that they should remain friends, which Dominic agrees to. Later on, Dominic is in a motel room with Beth trying to convince her to get away from her husband on an around the world cruise but she is convinced that her husband will just find them again. Dominic tries hard to convince Beth to leave with him but Beth remains scared of her husband. As Dominic is finding the gift he bought for her, a guy knocks on the door; claiming to be room service. Dominic opens the door to reveal her husband Tom who is angry that his wife is hanging around with Dominic. Tom throws Dominic out of his path as he goes directly towards Beth; Beth is begging to Tom to leave Dominic alone but Tom further disparages Dominic, calling him "scrawny and weak". Feeling angry about the remark Tom make, Dominic gets up and tackles Tom into a glass table. A glass shard gets stuck in Tom's neck and he dies a slow but painful death. Beth tries to convince Dominic to go on the run with her but she refuses, trying to convince Dominic to leave without her. Dominic then pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a ring intending for her to take it before he leaves but she refuses the gift and yells at Dominic to get out of her motel room. Annie While on board the La Mer, Dominic is sitting at a bar feeling woozy, Annie is sitting at a nearby chair talking to Mats as they keep watch on Dominic. As the crash nears, she urges Mats to go back to his cabin, additional stating that Dominic is one of the last ones. After Mats has left, Annie places a bottle of MacCutcheon whisky into Dominic's bag, she then continues to stare at him and suddenly, she cracks a smile. On the Island Dominic is sat on the island, looking down at the ring in his hand, he looks up to see food floating in the sea and collects it to share with the other survivors. After handing some of the canned goods out, Zhen approaches him and asks where he got the food from, when he tells her it was from the sea, she warns him that the bacteria from the water may have gotten into the food and could potentially harm the ill. Feeling embarrassed and frustrated, Dominic snaps as Zhen reassures him it was an easy mistake to make and that he needs to calm down, stating they're all in the same position. She then tells him if he wants to collect food for the group, she overheard a woman saying that she was going out to the jungle later to look, they are then interrupted by Emily who asks if they have seen Ned who had headed out into the jungle some time ago. In the jungle, Theo questions Katy on the man she claimed to have seen in the jungle, asking her to recite exactly what he had said and what he looked like. Ned then shushes Theo, telling him they need to think the situation over and what they are going to say to the rest of the survivors, angering Theo for disregarding what Katy (the only one to see the Man) has said. Jonathan then suggests there was nothing in the jungle and that what Katy had seen was down to her imagination and the stress of the crash, Theo again makes the point that just because she is young, it doesn't make her a liar, when Leigh decides to cool the situation, sensing Katy's discomfort. Ned then suggests the group go back and make excuses for why they were away and why Katy had ran off, sending Leigh back first, so it wouldn't look suspicious when they all returned together, she doesn't argue and leaves after Marcus says that what happened should stay between them early to save panicking people, however an upset Theo argues that people deserve the right to know if others had been there. As the group head back to the beach, Ned looks at the red apple Katy had been given, asking Jonathan what they were going to do with it, looking down at it, Jonathan then takes a bit and throws it behind him. Ned's eyes look to where the apple has fallen behind him as he begins to question whether there is anyone out there. Looking for redemption for his mistake, he asks Annie if he could join her, to which they are interrupted by Mats who sneers at Dominic's offer, causing Annie to ease the situation by accepting Dominic's offer as he went to collect his things. Mats then warns Annie that bringing Dominic could be 'treading hot waters', especially given that he's an alcoholic, however Annie jokes that she could always find what they're looking for if he passes out. Mats tells Annie, he'll visit the wreckage site to look for the book as Annie warns him to find it or it would have all been a 'waste of time'. At which point Dominic returns as Mats departs, enquiring about Mats' intimidating nature, Annie responds he's 'naturally cranky' as she then introduces herself, when Dominic replies, the name triggers a memory as she hands him a bag and passport belonging to him, claiming to have found it after the crash. The two then head into the jungle. Upon her return to the beach, Leigh visits Summer, whose sat by the shore and asks to see how her burns are doing. As Summer shows Leigh her wounds, she tells her that she has been through worse things than this. Leigh then offers to keep checking on the burns, to which Summer politely refuses at first, but becomes more tense after Leigh asks again. Summer points out that people had been wondering where her and the others had been, Leigh tells her Katy had ran off to explore. They are then interrupted by the return of the others as Leigh offers to keep Summer company, again Summer refuses and tells her that she has the waves to keep her company. Leigh walks off looking curiously at Summer as she looks out to the sea. Theo and Katy split away from Ned, Jonathan and Marcus as he catches the attention of Emily, who is talking with Archie. Archie tells Theo his relief at the groups return, sharing speculation that everyone was beginning to think the group had gotten rescued without everyone else. At which point, Theo interrupts and asks Archie if he can speak with Emily alone, to which he reluctantly agrees. Sensing a change in mood, Emily asks if Theo's okay, he tells her he's heading out to the wreckage site to find some things and needs her to look after Katy, but when she offers to go instead, he snaps and insists he does it. Arousing her suspicion, Emily asks why Theo is acting so cold towards Katy, causing him to express his guilt at neglecting her and allowing her to run off, stating anything could've happened to her. When Emily replies nothing did happen to Katy, Theo changes the subject and says he needs to earn Katy's faith back in order to keep his promise and maintain his guardianship and doing this is the only way, Emily tells him they're all scared and out of all of them, Katy is most vulnerable, therefore she needs someone like him there for her. Emily then says she'll look after Katy, whilst he looks for some things, he tells her he won't be long. Meanwhile, Ned interrupts Jonathan and Marcus to discuss what happened out in the jungle, though the two remain skeptical, Ned tells them he just doesn't feel safe, knowing they may not be alone. However Jonathan argues there's no evidence saying there is anyone out there, but Ned argues that seeing people is a bit extreme for a child, causing Marcus to agree. Marcus says it's a big island and it'd be impossible for no one to have noticed it before they had, prompting Ned to tell them both about what he had seen at the cliffside cave, somewhat opening Jonathan's mind up to the possibility that there are others out there, getting him and Marcus to agree to take turns in guarding the camp in the night, Marcus suggests he take names down with a pen and pnotepad he had carried with him. Ned and Jonathan look curiously at Marcus, as to inquire to why he had it, Marcus reassures them he had written a letter on the ship. Jonathan tells Ned that at some point in time, if there are people out there something has to be done about it, Ned says he knows but they'll cross that bridge when they arrive at it, telling him that the leadershup role he had accquired wasn't his own choosing and he was an ordinary person, Jonathan corrects him they're all ordinary people, causing Ned to wonder if the Island is an oridnary place. Out in the jungle, Dominic asks about the nature of Mats and Annie's relationship, she tells him they're 'old friends', he admits the two didn't seem like the 'married type', she tells him she thought all couples 'fight', he corrects her that not all of them do. Annie then asks Dominic about the chain and ring around his neck, he tells her it's an old keepsake when she hears the sound of a stream ahead. Annie tells Dominic they can fill up their water bottles as he discovers a bottle of MacCutcheon whisky in his bag, he questions where it's from but Annie tells him she can smell the liquor on his breath, doubting the validity of his confusion. Back at the beach, Emily is reassuring Katy that rescue will be on its way, but Katy tells her that she isn't leaving without her father. Emily goes to promise they'll find him, but Katy reminds her that Theo already promised it earlier, causing Emily to suggest that they'll all have to look for him together. Marcus joins the two, to make note of their names for the list, Emily states her surname Campbell, whilst Katy tells Marcus she already knew her name. Marcus then gets Mats' full name Lindgren as Leigh overhears, throwing her mind back to the book she had found as Mats hurries off. Marcus then asks where Theo is to, Emily tells him that he has joined Roz in looking through the wreckage site. Katy then comments that the 'jungle man might get them first' causing Emily to question who the 'Jungle Man' is, Marcus looks to Katy and manipulates her into keeping quiet, stating she must've been confused. As Leigh looks to the booker, she see's Mats' name on it as well as a co-author, whose name has been eroded off. Zhen then interrupts her, following her construction of makeshift tents, the two talk about Summer when Zhen asks where she is, they look but there is initially no sign of her, then see her walking past without any obvious signs of pain as there should be. Worried Leigh asks if everything is okay, Summer snaps that everything is fine, when Leigh tries to look at the burn, Summer loses her temper and storms off, Zhen approaches her as Summer then tells her she doesn't need Leigh's lackey meddling, Zhen simply tells her she has built her a tent, causing Summer to thank her sincerely. As Zhen returns to Leigh, both women being to speculate what could be wrong with Summer and her burn as we then see Summer lift he shirt up to reveal the third degree burn has majorly healed. At the wreckage site, Roz attempts to make conversation with Theo, who is annoyed at the fact he cannot find anything, when Roz suggests if things get slim they'll all have to share what they have, The doesn't look so certain as Mats enters the site. There is a tense moment as Theo and Mats glance to eachother, causing Theo to leave as Roz fails to make conversation with Mats, he then asks her if she has seen a book. She responds by asking why he's looking for a book of all things, he tells her he just needs to find it. Roz tells him he's looking in the places people have already taken stuff from, he seems genuinely flattered by her help. It's sundown on the beach and Ned is joined on the shore by Leigh, who jokes that they have had a hectic day between them. Ned is in doubt over what's going on in the island and whether they will be rescued, when Leigh reassures him that ships don't go missing without notice, Ned says he hopes they are looking in the right place for them. As silence falls between them, Leigh notices the burns on Ned's hand have miraculously healed and asks if he has used anything on them, he says he hasn't, he just noticed them feeling less painful earlier. The two can't seem to answer what is behind this sudden recovery. Ned then notices something bothering Leigh and asks what's wrong, she then shows him the book and informs him that after hearing Mats full name earlier, she realised he has co-written "Encounter at Far Point". Showing it to him again, she tells him of the letters and designs dotted throughout and speculates why he would bring something like this a cruise, she notes his and Annie's suspicious behavior and begins to worry that maybe they know something about the crash. Back at the wreckage site, Roz tells Mats he's going to a lot of effort for a book, Mats jokes he needs something to pass the time, when Roz assumes that Mats is a keen fan of Stephen King. Mats answers that people shouldn't make assumptions, however Roz counters it by saying sometimes it's safer to take things at face value, rather than ask and get in too deep, she says she has had personal experience with this. She then mentions the wall on Jacob's cave, Mats asks what wall, when she realises she's said too much, though explains to him that they did see a wall with names on, but guesses that Ned's not going to let the issue lie - Intregued, Mats agrees that Ned will probably revisist the issue. As Roz gives up looking for the book, they suddenly hear whispers, causing Mats to draw a gun out as the whispers start to fade away. As he looks to a panicked Roz, he tries to explain that he has legitimate reasons for carrying a gun, she tells him she doesn't care - she doesn't get involved. In the jungle, Annie notices Dominic eying up the whiskey and asks why, he tells her that he is a former alcoholic and that he wasted his life until he met a girl, she was like rehabilitation for him and caused him to kick the habit. After losing her, he says that he fell off the wagon and turned back to alcohol and that until that moment, he hadn't wanted a drink. Annie offers out the possibility that maybe the Island might be symbolic of rehabilitation, similiar to the twelve step program, leaving Dominic to think about the idea that this could've been fate. As Roz and Mats make their way back to the beach, she looks at the gun in his pocket, before loooking back to Summer who is tearful as she looks out to sea. Meanwhile, Ned and Jonathon look to eachother over the fire as Ned takes a place next to Zhen, Leigh watches as Mats walks past her, still suspicious of his agenda. Theo approaches Katy, giving her a pair of sunglasses he had found during his scavange, Katy accepts this as a token of apology and hugs hhim as he looks to Emily, who looks on in pride. Dominic and Annie finally return to the beach as he decides to pour the liqour away under her watchful eye. Annie then goes back to Mats and asks if he's found the book yet, he says no and she tells him that when they do, they can mark 'D' down on the papyrus. He seems surprised and asks if he passed the test, she confirms it, telling him that Dominic is ready. Winning banners See here. Trivia *The title 'The Twelfth Step' comes from the rehabiliation program for alcoholics, in which twelve steps must be followed to overcome alcoholism. *This is the first time the show uses its conventional flashbacks; the pilot episode had brief, multi-centric flashes. *This episode marks the first on-screen death of the series, and that is of Tom Moxley. * Emily and Mats' full names are given, meaning all main characters are now fully identified. Katy's full name however, wasn't given, despite being with Marcus at the time. Analysis Recurring themes * The twelfth and last step to the alcoholic's 'twelfth step program' is to 'Have had a spiritual awakening as the result of the previous steps, to carry this message to alcoholics, and to practice these principles in all our affairs' - The island represents this awakening. * Dominic overcoming alcoholism again could be seen as fate from the island, enduring these tests. However, the fact Annie and Mats engineered the plan could suggest that it could've happened anyway. * Beth Moxley pretends to be a single woman, when she is in fact married. * Tom Moxley is the first character to die on screen. Cultural references * Zhen references the movie 'Cast Away' in a conversation with Dominic. References to the original series * Zhen mentions to Dominic about there not being a 'handguide to surviving a shipwreck', similiar to an earlier conversation in the original series between Charlie and Claire. * In the montage ending, Theo gives Katy a pair of sunglasses. This is similar to when Boone gifted Shannon with sunglasses in the end montage of Tabula Rasa. Oddly enough, Tabula Rasa was the first episode of LOST to introduce the formula of flashback subplots detailing the past of a centric character, just as The Twelfth Step was the first episode of TNG to do the same. * MacCutcheon whisky item is a direct reference to symbolism of Desmond Hume. * Mentiong Jacob's cave is a direct reference to the same in the sixth season of LOST. * The "whispers" are a direct reference to the whispers used throughout the Lost series. Unanswered Questions *How did Annie and Mats know about Dominic and his alcoholism? *Why did they need to test him? *How is Dominic ready? *Why did Mats have a gun and how did he get it on board the cruise? *Who is the co-author of ‘Encounter at Far Point’? *Why and to whom, was Marcus writing a letter to on the ship? *Why did Marcus burn the letter and why was he so emotional about it? *What is the origin and importance of Dominic's chain? *If testing Dominic was the plan, why did Mats say Annie was treading hot waters? *Before Dominic joined them, what was Annie suppose to be sneaking off to find if Mats was already going to look for the book? *What were the designs Leigh spoke of in the book? *Why was Dominic added to the list and yet the other letters/names were already there? Had they already been tested? *Where the whispers Mats and Roz heard in the jungle those of the dead or something else? *If Mats is familiar with the Island, why did the whispers startle him? *Why does Roz not like to get involved and what previous experience has affected her? *Why does Theo leave when Mats enters the wreckage site? *What is the source of the island's healing abilities that are now affecting Ned and Summer? *Does Mats know anything about Jacob’s Cavern? *What is Katy's surname? Category:Dominic centrics